1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic compositions which can enhance water-retaining ability of the stratum corneum of the skin and are excellent in skin-roughness lessening effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin troubles such as rough skin, dry skin and aged skin are considered to occur because of the lowering in the water content of the stratum corneum. It is known that amide-bond-containing compounds, for example, intercellular lipids, particularly sphingolipid, are effective for overcoming such troubles. There has been an attempt to incorporate such compound in a cosmetic composition in order to heighten the water-retaining ability of the stratum corneum, thereby lessening or preventing skin roughness.
It is however difficult to stably incorporate the amide-bond-containing compound in a cosmetic composition or the like and therefore, sufficient skin-roughness lessening effects have not been attained so far.